


poème de la jeune fille à la côte

by pallasathene



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: F/F, hope u don't hate it, poem, this....is a thing i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasathene/pseuds/pallasathene
Summary: a poem. about sex. and the sea.
Relationships: Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	poème de la jeune fille à la côte

her hair was everywhere.  
yellow like the sand, it spilled over her shoulders,  
and tangled itself in my fingers.  
when I kissed her, it brushed my lips.

it was just light enough, that early evening,  
to see the colour of her eyes,  
as vividly blue as the sky that first day she ran  
to the cliff’s edge.

the shell of her ear was soft between my teeth  
and its hollow oily under my tongue.  
when I tasted her, she was as salty as the sea  
and my fingers glistened like pearls.


End file.
